the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Problem
Problem is a song by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea, covered by Christy Carlson Romano (Trina), and performed in the episode Jab they met. Unlike most of the songs in the show, this song was only referenced, instead of fully performed, as the character Trina sings some of its lyrics as a joke. lyrics of the full song Uh huh, it's Iggy Iggz I got one more problem with you girl Aye Hey, baby even though I hate ya I wanna love ya I want you And even though I can't forgive ya I really want to I want you Tell me, tell me, baby Why can't you leave me 'Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem It's Iggy Iggz, uh What you got? Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressing I'm thinking I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got ninety-nine problems But you won't be one Like what! One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Covers Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs in English